utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nqrse
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Rella |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = なるせ (naruse) |officialromajiname = |officialengname = nqrse |officialnameinfo = |aka = 成瀬 |birthday = 13|birthmonth = 01|birthyear =1995 |birthref = nqrse's Tweet about his birthday. |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = nqrse |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage =32759986 |mylist1 = 36400349 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2002222 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reol, GigaP, Natsushiro Takaaki, luz, Mafumafu, Soraru, Araki |otheractivity = Mixing, Mastering, Gaming |country =}} nqrse is an rapper. He started uploading videos to NND around early 2013, with his first cover being "Emotional" . Although not very noticed at first, much of his recognition as an utaite began in mid 2014. On October 31, 2014, nqrse uploaded "Happy Halloween" which was his first solo song cover. It has since then reached over 1 million+ views and 17k mylists as of April 2018.Tweet about his first cover that has over 10k mylist. Often, nqrse collaborated with other utaite such as Reol, luz, Araki and Natsushiro Takaaki. Many of these collaborations have made an impact on nqrse's success, therefore making him a very acknowledgeable rapper in the utaite community. Even though nqrse has covered many songs, he only has 3 videos with the 'utattemita' tag uploaded under his Nico ID. These are "Happy Halloween" , "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" and "Ifuudoudou" .nqrse's page on nicodb. When rapping, nqrse's voice can be very powerful and expressive, where his verses are known to be fast-paced with little pauses, showing how experienced he is with his ability was. Also, when writing lyrics, he often inserts "perverted" swear words as well as use bits of English. Although he may be known mainly for his raps, he can also sing. His singing voice is said to be different as opposed to his rapping. Sometimes he incorporates some of his rapper persona into it such as in his cover of "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" featuring Araki. His singing voice can be very soft and emotional, or strong and breathtaking. nqrse's voice also tends to have different vibes for each song that he covers, making his singing ability more powerful than what it already is. He can even sing high notes, such as in "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi", but his throat tends to strain since his voice is naturally deep. Despite this, nqrse still likes to sing nqrse answers a fan's question about his singing. . It is noted that most of the covers that he sings, without adding rap verses, appear only on his YouTube channel. And before it got shut down, nqrse often uploaded covers of different songs to his TmBox. His most popular collab cover is "LUVORATORRRRRY!" with Reol, reaching over 46.4 million views on YouTube and 35k mylists on NND as of August 2019. nqrse also released his first solo album "NEGATIVE" at the Comiket 91 event on December 31, 2016. In this album, he invited a few fellow utaite, some of which included Soraru, Mafumafu and luz, who are also regulars of the XYZ Tour. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # Natsu Comi Otoshimashita with Natsushiro Takaaki (Release August 27, 2016) # Oreiro / Thunderbolt Brothers with Soraru (Release on December 31, 2016) # LamaOS (Released on Released on January 28, 2017) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * NatsuNaru (なつなる) with Natsushiro Takaaki * Aranaru (あらなる) with Araki * NaruSuPusu (なるすぷす) with Luz and Pusu * Team Naruse (ちーむなるせ) with Luz and Senra * Aranarumey (あらなるめい) with Araki and Meychan List of Covered Songs feat. nqrse and Forte (2013.03.23) # "nostalgic" (2013.04.12) # "Instinct" (2013.05.03) # "jewel" feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.06.08) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Book) feat. Yuro, Yukimura. and nqrse (2013.06.27) (not in mylist) #"Sweet Devil" -Remix Rap ver.- (2013.07.29) (YT only) #"Kids Return" feat. Ryan and nqrse (2013.08.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.08.17) # "Agura-ism" -Anime ver.- feat. nqrse, Ryan and Escar5ot (2013.10.13) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" feat. nqrse, Reol, KanzentaiCell, 96Neko, HanyCham★, EVO+, Shoose, and (2013.12.10) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) feat. nqrse and KanzentaiCell (2014.02.21) #"Heylas" feat nqrse, Guard Dog, Ryan, and Kikuzen (2014.02.28) (YT only) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. nqrse and Reol (2014.03.09) # "shake it!" feat. nqrse and Mes and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) #"Bad Romance" feat. nqrse, GigaP and vacon (2014.12.10) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) feat. EVO+ and nqrse (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) # "StudioLama MIC RELAY" feat. Maaku, Chinori, Fuyu, Ryan, A-CONY, Rapsuruman, VACON, nqrse and GGGN (2015.04.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Panaman and nqrse (2015.07.31) # "World Lampshade" -sing only- (2015.08.04) (YT only) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.08.29) # "ID" feat. luz and nqrse (Original with Pusu) (2016.02.10) # "Ghost Rule" feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2016.05.04) # "Pokémon GO RAP" (2016.07.26) (YT only) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) -sing only- (2016.09.12) (YT only) # "ECHO" feat. Mafumafu and nqrse (2016.10.28) # "Parasite" feat. nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.12.23) # "Shiokara-bushi" (Salted Fish Melody; Splatoon song) -Bullshit Arrange- feat. Soraru and nqrse (2016.12.25) # "Last Christmas" -sing only- (2016.12.25) (YT only) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.01.06) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.03.03) # "Sugarvine" -sing only- (2017.04.12) (YT only) # "Internets Disco" feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.04.30) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.06.23) # "Steppër ✽ A Journëy with You feat. Wolpis Kater, Onyu, Gero, Araki, Alfakyun., EVO+, nqrse, Mes, Saeki YouthK, Kariya Seira, and halyosy (2017.10.10) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2017.10.31) # "CocktaiL" feat. Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Piko, Mafumafu, and luz (2018.01.11) # "Sugar Hate" feat. nqrse and luz (2018.02.14) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi Ga Kita" (XYZ arrange) feat luz, kradness, nqrse, Araki, un:c and Piko (2018.03.09) # "Roki" feat. nqrse and Araki (2018.03.31) # "Nectar" feat. Mafumafu and nqrse (2018.04.13) # "Dancing☆Samurai (Rearrange ver.)" feat. Araki, nqrse and Piko (2018.04.22) # "Fixer" feat. Soraru (2018.11.09) # "GHOST" feat. Mafumafu (2019.01.11) # "Hello Dystopia" feat. Araki (2019.04.05) # "Nectar" -Solo ver.- (2019.04.13) (YT only) # "World Domination" feat. Amatsuki, Aho no Sakata, Araki, Eve, Un:c, Uratanuki, ShounenT, Shima, Senra, Sou, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2019.06.14) (Original Song) # "Alice in N.Y." feat. XYZ (Araki, Un:c, Senra, nqrse, Meychan, and Luz) (2019.06.21) # "This Night" feat. Amatsuki (2019.06.26) # "Panda Hero" feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2019.07.20) # "Finale" feat. XYZ (Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu, Meychan, and Luz) (2019.08.21) # "Yurufuwa" feat. Team Naruse (Nqrse, Luz, and Senra) (2019.08.23) (Original song) # "Recollection Endroll" feat. Araki (2019.08.27) # "Onegai Darling" feat. Urata (2019.08.30) # "Rumor" (2019.10.19) (YT only) # "Gimme×Gimme" feat. Shoose (2019.12.22) # "Erakute Erai" feat. Araki and Meychan (2020.01.03) (Original song) # "Magnet (Arrange ver.)" feat. Meychan (2020.01.04) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography For StudioLama albums see here For Aranaru albums see here Village Vanguard ver. = |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = NatsuNaru Radio |track6info = (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = }} |-| Animate ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track6info = -Reverse ver.- (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track6composer = TOKOTOKO |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Seiza to Mahou |track1utaite = nqrse, Soraru |track1lyricist = Soraru, nqrse |track1composer = DYES IWASAKI |track2title = Emerald City |track2info = -Rewind Arrange- |track2utaite = nqrse |track2lyricist = TOKOTOKO, nqrse |track2composer = |track3title = Kisaragi station |track3utaite = nqrse |track3lyricist = nqrse |track3composer = DYES IWASAKI |track4title = Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) |track4utaite = nqrse, Araki |track4lyricist = , nqrse |track4composer = GigaP |track5title = skit |track5utaite = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Shiro |track6title = Parasite |track6utaite = nqrse, Mafumafu, luz |track6lyricist = Mafumafu, nqrse |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Mr.montage |track7utaite = nqrse |track7composer = DYES IWASAKI |track6info = }} Gallery |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in "Isshinfuran" |Nqrse twitter banner.png|nqrse as seen on tumblr |Nqrse YT.png|nqrse as seen on YT |Nqrse Yomosugara Kimi Omofu.png|nqrse as seen in "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |Nqrse-chomaiyo blessing.png|nqrse (left) and Chomaiyo (right) as seen in "Connecting" |News xlarge nqrse art201503.png|nqrse as seen in XYZ Tour |Nqrse Twitter 2.png|nqrse as seen on Twitter |nqrse-chan stamp.png|nqrse as seen in his LINE stamp |luz nqrse ID.png|luz (left) and nqrse (right) as seen in "Phantasm Hero" |ID - luz nqrse pusu - RAHWIA.png|From top to bottom: luz, nqrse and Pusu as seen in "ID" |NqrseMicRelay.png | nqrse as seen in "StudioLama MIC RELAY" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog * tumblr * ask.fm * Twitcast * Instagram * LINE * OpenRec * Mastodon